Five Times Danny Got Shot And One Time He Didn't
by blackdog-lz
Summary: Title is the summary :  Enjoy


A/N: This is my third Hawaii Five-0 Story, first time posting a story in that fandom :). Also first time posting a 5+1 story. Beta'd by treggingalong over on lj. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Five Times Danny Got Shot And One Time He Didn't**

1) Opening the door to a pair of solemn faced police officers was something that she had always feared. After hearing the news of a shooting, with injured and dead officers, on the radio this morning, Rachel's stomach had been in a constant knot. And she knew that it wasn't solely because of morning sickness. Her legs buckled and her vision turned white, so she didn't realize it when the two officers led her into their apartment and onto the couch. Reality returned slowly and she finally heard and understood what they were telling her.

They drove her to the hospital and she raced through the ER, not caring about the other people in the cubicles, but intent on finding her husband.

The first sight of him sent a spark of relief through her. She let her shoulders sag for the first time since this morning. Danny was smiling at her, arm bandaged and tightly secured to his chest. He wasn't well but at least he was alive and that was all Rachel needed at the moment. Still there was the nagging thought at the back of her mind. Could she stay at home and pray that her husband would come home safe. Could she really be a cop's wife forever.

* * *

2) He had been in Hawaii for six months, when he met Steve McGarrett for the first time. Not even twenty-four hours later, the man managed to get him shot. It was just a graze and the arm had stopped hurting before the day was even half over. But still, it was a matter of principle, because Steve should have called for back-up, like Danny wanted. So him getting shot, for the first time in over a year too, was totally McGarrett's fault. Now standing with the hotel cards in his hands, Danny wondered why he hadn't bolted when he had the chance to, because now it was definitely too late. How he was going to explain this to Grace?

* * *

3) The second Chin and Danny had gotten into the car, Danny's mouth had started running. How Steve managed to stay halfway sane, was a miracle to Chin.

Now, not even half an hour later, Chin whished Danny would say something. The simple pick-up of a prisoner had turned into a shooting and Danny had caught a round in the thigh. They had taken cover around the corner of a house, the odd bullet was ricocheting off the edge. Danny sat up against the wall with his legs stretched out, while Chin pressed down hard against the bullet wound. Now he hoped that Danny would break the unnatural silence. Back-up was on the way and would hopefully be there soon, With his hands getting stickier with the warm blood, Chin knew that every second they waited, was too much.

"Steve's going to be pissed." Danny's half chuckling and Chin looked up sharply. Sirens began to howl in the distance and Chin sighed in relief. Steve was definitely going to be pissed, but he could live with that since he was not going to have to explain this. Danny was talking, so he could do that himself.

* * *

4) Because she never really wore her uniform, Danny had taken it upon himself to make sure she didn't forgot the basics of police work. Telling her that she might need it one day and that, just because she now worked with 5-0, she shouldn't forget everything she had learned at the academy. Case in point: Traffic stop. The idiot they had stopped had overtaken two cars on a curve, endangering the oncoming traffic, which in this case had been them. Danny had nearly blown a gasket and had ordered Kono to switch on the siren and turn the car around. Stopping the Charger, Danny made Kono recite the steps on how to approach a car before both got out.

"Remember to be extra careful, if they're not in park. Could mean they're ready to bolt." Danny explained and Kono nodded. They separated at the trunk, Danny stepping up to the driver side while she secured the passenger side. Everything was going by the book, up until the moment the guy started shooting. Seeing Danny fall backwards made her stop for a second, fear flooding through her. It was the screeching of the tires that snapped her out of it. Kono managed to place a few bullets into the trunk of the car, but soon the vehicle was out of range. Lowering the gun again, Kono braced herself to look over at Danny. Her boss was sitting up, holding a hand to his forehead, where she could see blood seeping through. Slightly muddled eyes met her and Danny shook his head, "And that is not how it's done."

* * *

5) There was too much blood. His hands were already stained by it and it was soaking the ground around them. The bullet had hit Danny from the side, striking the only vulnerable spot of the bullet proof vest, underneath the armpit. The team had been in the middle of the bust when Danny had gone down. By the time they had reached Danny, he was already unconscious and a small puddle of blood had formed.

Chin and Steve had removed the vest and had not only found the entrance wound, but also an exit wound on Danny's chest. They had immediately applied pressure, but Steve could feel the blood pumping out of Danny's chest and through his fingers.

Kono was pacing in the background, yelling in her phone for an ambulance. Steve watched Danny's face turn from pale to gray, watched Chin's face as it went from worried to scared. Finally the shrieks of the siren drowned out his constant murmurs of "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

In seconds the two paramedics had pushed the two cops to the side and in a whirlwind of equipment had loaded Danny in the back. Steve tried to get in too, needed to drive with them, to make sure that his partner would not die on the way to the hospital, but the medics just shook their heads and told them that they needed the space. Feeling the blood drip down his fingers, Steve watched as the ambulance took off, knowing that Chin and Kono were standing right beside him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and wondered how he was going to tell Grace that her father was hurt.

* * *

+1) They were celebrating his return to duty. After a forced month long rehabilitation Danny was finally officially allowed to return to work. Even if it was just desk work, it was better than sitting around at home. For now, they were sitting outside in the late evening sun, having just enjoyed a nice dinner and where watching the tourists as they sauntered past the restaurant on the way to the beach.

"Beer at my place," Steve suggested and earned a round of nodding. Chairs were scraped back and three pairs of eyes watched closely as Danny got up.

The team had not gone far, when a series of cracks made them flinch and bunch in on Danny. It happened so fast, all he saw was a swirl of colors, then his back was pressed against a rough wall and three backs were turned in a half circle around him.

"Guys, that were firecrackers," Danny told them. Three guns were hidden underneath t-shirts again and he was greeted by three sheepish expressions as he was released from his human prison. Danny chuckled, started to walk and felt the rest fall into step beside him. They were going to hover for a while, but that was okay. He could live with that. They were family after all.


End file.
